


The Only One For Me?

by Niki



Category: Jolene (Song) - Dolly Parton
Genre: Excessive Use of Song Lyrics, F/F, F/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her beauty is beyond compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One For Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/gifts).



> I fell in love with your request, and this is totally my interpretation of the song from here on as well. I only had time to write a short scene for it but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Her eyes followed the other woman around the room. 

She was stunning, as always, her auburn hair flaming under the lights, her ivory skin clear and almost luminous, and she could imagine how her eyes would be set off by the green of her blouse. 

She knew Mark's eyes were following her as well, and felt the bitter rage in her heart again. 

Why did it have to be Mark? The only man she had ever felt anything towards? The only man who had ever looked at her twice? The only man she could imagine spending her life with?

The arm around her waist felt casual, desultory, like she was an afterthought, and she'd bet Jolene never felt like this. The other woman was so pretty – no, beautiful – she had to get any man she wanted. They would be helpless against her graceful movements, her perfect form. 

Their eyes were following her even now, but she was heading unerringly towards them, and she could swear Mark's arm loosened even more around her. 

“Hi,” Jolene breathed when she reached them, her voice light and clear like summer rain, but her eyes... her eyes were not on Mark, they were on her. 

“Hi,” she got out as well, and Mark was greeting her as well, but Jolene... Jolene's eyes were still on her. Only her. 

She could drown in those emerald eyes so easily... wait, what? She loved Mark! She loved a man, as she should, she'd finally found one she could, and now... here... her...

“I was wondering...” There was hesitation on Jolene's beautiful face, and there never should be anything but a confident smile on it.

“Yes?” Now her own voice sounded breathy. Jolene wasn't going to ask her to lend her Mark for a dance, was she?

“If we could... talk? Just you and me?” 

Mark was saying something in the background but she couldn't make out the words, all her concentration on the lovely creature in front of her, and Mark's arm slipped from around her waist easily, like an afterthought.

“Of course,” she replied, stepping closer, smile growing on her face, and the returning smile on Jolene's face would have made gods follow her outside to chase the spring she brought into the room.

“You must think me so bold,” Jolene said, hand on her lower back, guiding her out of the door. “I know you are with... Mark, is it?”

She felt the grim satisfaction that the other woman wasn't even sure of his name. Maybe she _was_ here to ask her to step aside from Mark, to tell her he was hers now, but the hand on her back made warmth tingle through her body and for the moment she didn't care. 

“He thinks of you when we kiss,” she found herself saying, as helpless against her allure as all the men. 

“Oh,” said Jolene, blinking. “I haven't done anything to...”

“You're always there,” she said. “Always within his sight.”

“No,” Jolene said. “Your sight.”

And that made all the difference, to everything.

“He thinks of you when we kiss,” she repeated. “And so do I...”


End file.
